


delicate skin, let me consume you

by ichooseju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Stuffing, Top Tendou Satori, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichooseju/pseuds/ichooseju
Summary: Oh how happy the little kitten is when it gets its milk,fresh from its source.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 27





	delicate skin, let me consume you

If you know me personally, please leave i beg you

_______________________________________________________

A soft pump in between your legs slowly rides you out of your sleep, small moans escaping your mouth.  
Hand on the squishy mass on your chest, massaging it slightly.  
Another finger enters you, pushing into you as far as possible and curling inside you trying to find your weak spot. 

“Good morning my angel” a rough voice whispers in your ear and your insides feel hot and needy and ready to take him already.  
“Your face tells me everything”, he grins as he pulls his fingers out again and presses his bulged crotch against your entrance,  
making you whimper more and more and leaving a stain on your underwear. 

He’s gotten you all figured out, although you didn’t even know what you liked yourself. But this was feeling like heaven.  
“Satori..please..” you manage to press out of your lungs and the lust flickers in his eyes.  
“You know, if you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t help you” he says, then strokes over the stained fabric.  
“I w..want you inside..” you pant, then pull on his pants - making it clear enough for him to know.  
He pulls off his pants, then his boxers, revealing his member. You’ve never seen it up close, it’s bigger than you remembered it. 

“It might hurt, my fingers noticed you’re really tight..~” he said as he pushed himself in the heat between your legs and you push your nails in the sides of his body, pinching his skin and leaving red marks as you pull them along. The response to the pain he felt was a hard thrust, leaving you breathless for a second as you felt tears form in your eyes amongst the pleasure you felt of having him right here, next to you, inside of you. “You’re such a good girl, taking me so well like the little slut you are” he groans, taking you harder and deeper, holding your hands down on the bed so that you can’t cover that pretty face of yours.Your legs are already trembling, the things you were feeling take you over, his member already softening, getting weak and nearing to give in. “You make me feel so good...and you make me so happy” he whispers, never had he taken so little time to come, that someone made him feel release so quickly without doing much themselves, else of being. The wet feelings and sounds now made it enough for him to come, so he did and not a single droplet did he let out. 

“And don’t dare to waste any of that cum inside of you my little princess. I want to keep you stuffed for the rest of the day” and with that said he pulled out a small silicone plug, which he pushed into you without hesitance. You felt so full with all the cum inside you and you looked helpless with no way out of it. “If you want you can have a little reward because you’ve been so good today…” he says, propping his dick in front of your face, a little of cum dripping from it still. “You wanna taste me, kitten?” he asks, massaging his member and causing more of the white liquid to drip. You nod, nipping at his head and swallowing his, still warm, milk. 

“You’re so good, drinking all the milk from your daddy kitten...I’m so proud of you” the touches of your little tongue rile him up more, hardening him again and making him needy for your mouth to suck him very good. “You think you can take me in my little star?” He asks, worried to break your jaw with his big size. “I try to be good..” you say in a soft voice and take him into your wet and warm mouth, licking him. When your jaw starts to hurt you let him out and suckle on his tip, as a kitten on his mother. Those little purring motions you do get him to cum very quickly, painting your mouth with his warm, delicate milk. 

Oh how happy the little kitten is when it gets its milk, fresh from its source.

♥  
________________________________________________________

Man I'm not even a horny mf but that was fun

Hope you enjoyed'


End file.
